Áàéêè Õîãâàðòñà
by UKa
Summary: Âñå òî, ÷òî íå âîøëî â êíèãè Ðîóëèíã.
1. Ìàããëû â Õîãâàðòñå

Ìàãëëû â Õîãâàðòñå - ïðàâèëà äëÿ âñåõ  
  
Îáÿçàòåëüíûå ïðàâèëà äëÿ âñåõ ýêñêóðñèîííûõ ãðóïï, ïîñåùàþùèõ Õîãâàðòñ.  
  
  
1)Íåëüçÿ äåðãàòü çà áîðîäó Äàìáëäîðà! Îíà íàñòîÿùàÿ è íå îòâàëèòñÿ!   
  
2)Íåëüçÿ çàäèðàòü ìàíòèè ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé!  
  
3)Íåëüçÿ ïóãàòü ïðèâåäåíèé! Ìîæåòå ïîïóãàòü ïîëòåðãåéñòà, íî åñòü âåðîÿòíîñòü ÷òî îí âàì îòâåòèò.  
  
4)Íåëüçÿ ùåêîòàòü ïîðòðåòû, â ïîïûòêå ïðîáðàòüñÿ íà çàïðåùåííûå äëÿ ïîñåùåíèÿ òåððèòîðèé.  
  
5)Íåëüçÿ ïðîíîñèòü ñïèðòíûå íàïèòêè, à òåì áîëåå ïðèãëàøàòü êîãî òî â êà÷åñòâå òðåòüåãî, äàæå åñëè Ôèë÷ íå ïðîòèâ!  
  
6)Íåëüçÿ îòâëåêàòü, ó÷åíèêîâ èëè ó÷èòåëåé îò èõ ïðÿìûõ îáÿçàííîñòåé (îñîáåííî ýòî êàñàåòñÿ æåíñêîé ÷àñòè ýêñêóðñèè - íåëüçÿ ýòîãî äåëàòü äàæå åñëè âû âñþ æèçíü ìå÷òàëè ïîòèñêàòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà. È îòãîâîðêè òèïà, ÿ õîòåëà ïîñìîòðåòü íàñêîëüêî îí ïîõîæ íà Àëàíà, íå ïðîéäóò!)  
  
7)Íåëüçÿ ïðîñèòü àâòîãðàô ó ñîðòèðîâî÷íûé øëÿïû! Äàæå åñëè âû íà ïîëíîì ñåðüåçå íå õîòèòå îáèäåòü åå ÷óâñòâ.  
  
8)Äàæå íå ïûòàéòåñü ïîõèòèòü ìèññ Íîðèñ äëÿ ýêñïåðèìåíòîâ! (åñëè âû åå óæå ïîõèòèë, âåðíèòå áåäíîå æèâîòíîå íà ìåñòî)  
  
9)Âîðîâñòâî â Õîãâàðòñå íå ïîîùðÿåòñÿ - è âñå âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè, ìåòëû, êíèãè è çåëüÿ áóäóò êîíôèñêîâàíû ïåðåä âîçâðàùåíèÿ íà âîêçàë, îñîáåííî ïðîñèì íå òðîãàòü ëè÷íûõ âåùåé ó÷åíèêîâ, òàê êàê äèðåêöèÿ óñòàëà ïîêóïàòü íîâûå î÷êè äëÿ Ãàððè.  
  
10)Íåëüçÿ ëåòàòü íà ìåòëå áåç èíñòðóêòîðà, åñëè æå âû îáðîíèëè åãî ïî äîðîãå áóäüòå äîáðû âåðíóòñÿ è ïîäîáðàòü!  
  
11)Äàæå íå ìå÷òàéòå ïðîáðàòüñÿ â êàáèíåò äåòåêòîðà è âïèñàòü ñâîå èìÿ âîëøåáíûì ïåðîì â ñïèñîê ó÷åíèêîâ.  
  
12)Íå ïûòàéòåñü êîðìèòü ñïðóòà! Îñîáåííî ïàññàæèðàìè âàøåé ëîäêè!  
  
13)Ëþáîå âåäåíèÿ çàïèñåé èëè ôîòîãðàôèðîâàíèå íà òåððèòîðèè øêîëû ñòðîæàéøå çàïðåùåíû, è íå îáîëüùàéòåñü ëàâðàìè Ðîóëèíã ….. äóìàåòå ïî÷åìó îíà çàðàíåå íàïèñàëà ïîñëåäíþþ ãëàâó ñåðèè?  
  
14)Ìóæ÷èíàì íåëüçÿ ïîñåùàòü æåíñêèå òóàëåòû, äàæå åñëè Ìèðòë íàçíà÷èëà âàì òàì ñâèäàíèÿ.  
  
15)Íå ïûòàéòåñü ïåðåìàíèòü äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ, (äîáàâëåíî ïî ïðîñüáå Ìèññ Ãåðìèîíû) ïîâåðòè èõ ïðîôñîþçíûé ëèäåð õóæå ëþáîé ìàôèè… (äîáàâëåíî ïî ïðîñüáå Ðîíà Óèçëè)  
  
16)Íå åøüòå íå ÷åãî èç ðóê ðûæèõ ïîäðîñòêîâ.  
  
17)Íå ñóéòå ïàëüöû â çàáðàëî äîñïåõîâ è íå ýêñïåðèìåíòèðóéòå ñ âîëøåáíûìè ïðåäìåòàìè, äàæå ñ ïëóòîñêîïîì…ýòî ìîæåò áûòü íå ïðèÿòíî âàøèì ñîñåäÿì.  
  
18)Íå ïðèñòàâàéòå ñ ïîöåëóåì ê äåìåíòîðîì, õîòÿ áû ïî òîé ïðè÷èíå ÷òî îíè îõîòíî ìîãóò ñîãëàñèòñÿ.  
  
19)Íå õîäèòå â çàïðåòíûé ëåñ! Âîò âàì íà òî íåñêîëüêî ïðè÷èí:  
  
À) Ïîòîìó ÷òî âû ìîæåòå óâèäåòü òî ÷òî âàì àáñîëþòíî íå ñëåäóåò âèäåòü, íàïðèìåð  
ñïàðèâàíèå òèõîìîëîâ (õå, à âû äóìàëè ÿ ïðî Âîëüäåìîðòà? Ðàçìå÷òàëèñü!)   
Â) È ó÷èòåëÿì íóæíî, ãäå òî óåäèíèòñÿ.  
Ñ) Áûòü çàâòðàêîì ýòî íå ïðèÿòíî  
D) Åñëè âñå âûøå ïåðå÷èñëåííîå âàñ íå óáåäèëà, òî íå çàáûâàéòå ÷òî ïîïðîñòó íàðóøàåòå   
÷àñòíûå ãðàíèöû è ñëåäîâàòåëüíî ñëåäóþùèé âàøåé ýêñêóðñèåé áóäåò Àçêàáàí.  
  
20)Îñòàâüòå ïîïûòêè çàñòàâèòü èëè óãîâîðèòü ñîâ ïðîâåçòè êîíòðàáàíäó! Èõ âïîëíå óñòðàèâàþò Õîãâàðòñêèå ìûøè…   
  
21)Íå ñòîèò çëîóïîòðåáëÿòü äîâåðèåì Õàãðèäà è ïðîäàâàòü åìó ñîòîâûå òåëåôîíû, ñ çàâåðåíèåì ÷òî ñêîðî èç íèõ âûëóïÿòñÿ ïåéäæåðû.  
  
  
Ïðàâèëà âñå åùå â ðàçðàáîòêå äèðåêöèè Õîãâàðòñà. 


	2. Ìàãè â Ìèðå

Ìàãè â ìèðå - ïðàâèëà äëÿ âñåõ.  
  
Ýòè ïðàâèëà îáëåã÷àò âàì æèçíü â ìèðå ìàããëîâ.  
  
  
1)Íå çàáóäüòå îäåòü, ÷òî íè áóäü ïîä ìàíòèþ, â âåòðåíûé äåíü âàñ ìîãóò íå òàê ïîíÿòü.  
  
2)Íå ïûòàéòåñü îñòàíîâèòü ìèëèöèîíåðà ñ êðèêàìè - "Äåìåíòîð íåñ÷àñòíûé!"  
  
3)Ïîìíèòå, ÷òî ïî÷òàëüîí ìîæåò îáèäåòüñÿ, åñëè âû åìó â êà÷åñòâå íàãðàäû çà äîñòàâëåííîå ïèñüìî ïðåäëîæèòå äîõëóþ ìûøêó.  
  
4)Íå ïûòàéòåñü ñïîðèòü, ñîðèòüñÿ èëè áåñåäîâàòü ñ òåëåâèçîðîì, ýòî íå ãîëîâà â êàìèíå è îí âàñ ïðîñòî íå óñëûøèò.  
  
5)Åñëè çàñòðÿëè â ëèôòå, íå æäèòå ïîìîùè îò òðóáî÷èñòà.  
  
6)Çíàéòå, ïîåçä â ìåòðî íåëüçÿ ïðèó÷èòü, ïîõëîïûâàÿ ïî íîñó ìàøèíèñòà.  
  
7)Åñëè âàñ ïðèãëàñÿò íà îõîòó, îñòàâüòå ìåòëó äîìà, íå ðàçîáðàâøèñü ìîãóò ïðèíÿòü çà óòêó.  
  
8)Íå ñòîèò ãëóøèòü êàæäîãî ðîêåðà â òåìíîì ïåðåóëêè, åñëè ó íåãî òàòóèðîâêà ýòî åùå íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò.  
  
9)Íå ïûòàéòåñü ïîäëîâèòü äâåðü ñ ôîòî ýëåìåíòàìè.  
  
10)Åñëè âñå æå ïîäëîâèëè, è ñêîðàÿ ïîìîùü äîñòàâèëà âàñ â áîëüíèöó, òî ïîìíèòå, âðà÷è ýòî íå ìàãè â áåëûõ ìàíòèÿõ, à ãðàäóñíèêè âîâñå íå âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè, õîòÿ îíè èìè è ðàçìàõèâàþò íà ïðàâî è íà ëåâî.  
  
11)Åñëè âû àíèìàã è ñëó÷àéíî óãîäèëè â çîîïàðê, òî, êàê áû íå áûë âåëèê ñîáëàçí - íå áåéòå, íå êëþéòå, à ãëàâíîå íå åøüòå, ñëóæèòåëåé. Â êðàéíåì ñëó÷àå, êðàñíîðå÷èâî íàìåêíèòå íà âîçìîæíûå óâå÷üÿ.  
  
12)Íå ïûòàéòåñü âàðèòü çåëèé èç ëåêàðñòâ, íå îäèí àñïèðèí íå çàìåíèò âàì ïèÿâîê.  
  
13)Åñëè íà ó÷àñòêå âàøèõ ñîñåäåé áåãàåò ÷òî-òî ìàëåíüêîå è ëîõìàòîå, íå ñòàðàéòåñü ïîäñîáèòü èì è âûâåñòè ãíîìà, "Ãíîì" ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ ëþáèìîé ñîáà÷êîé õîçÿéêè, êîòîðàÿ ïîñëå òàêîãî îáðàùåíèÿ îïðåäåëåíî, ëèøèòñÿ õâîñòà.  
  
14)Íå ñòîèò ñòàíîâèòñÿ: ýêñòðàñåíñîì, öåëèòåëÿì èëè ìåäèóìîì, âåñü ýòîò áèçíåñ äàâíî óæå çàíÿò åäîêàìè ñìåòè. È íåò ðýêåòà ñòðàøíåå, ÷åì Ñàìè-Çíàåòå-Êòî.  
  
15)Íå ïûòàéòåñü ïîìåíÿòü ìîíåòû â îáìåíîì ïóíêòå, êàê âàëþòó ñòðàíû òðåòüåãî ìèðà.  
  
16)Åñëè âû ãîñòèòå ó ìàãëîâ, òî çàïîìíèòå:  
  
À) Øâàáðà ýòî íå ìåòëà, îíà íå ëåòàåò.  
Á) Îáåäåííàÿ âèëêà è ðîçåòêà íåñîâìåñòèìû.  
Ã) Òåëåôîí ýòî íå áóêàðò ñ ãîëîñîì.  
Ä) Òîñòåð è êîôåâàðêà íå äðåññèðóþòñÿ, à ìèêðàâîëíîâêà íå èíêóáàòîð äëÿ ðàçâåäåíèÿ  
äðàêîíîâ.  
Å) È ãëàâíîå ïîìíèòå åñëè íà óòðî âàñ îáíàðóæàò çàïåðòûì â õîëîäèëüíèêå ñî ñëîâàìè "   
õîòåë óçíàòü ãîðèò ëè òàì ñâåò êîãäà çàêðûòà äâåðü", ýòî áóäåò ñåðüåçíîé ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêîé  
òðàâìîé äëÿ âàøèõ õîçÿåâ.   
  
17)Íå ñòîèò ïîñûëàòü äîìàøíåãî âàìïèðà óñïîêîèòü ñîñåäåé, êîãäà ó òåõ âå÷åðèíêà.  
  
18)Ïàðêîâàòü ìàøèíó íà êðûøå ó ñîñåäåé ñ÷èòàåòñÿ äóðíûì òîíîì (êñòàòè ìåòëà îáëîêî÷åííàÿ íà àíòåííó ÷óæîãî äîìà òîæå íå ëó÷øåå ðåøåíèå).  
  
19)Õîòü Õåëëîóèí è ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü äíåì íàøåé íåçàâèñèìîñòè ëó÷øå íå óñòðàèâàòü äåìîíñòðàöèè ñ ëîçóíãîì "äàåøü âñå êîíôåòû, à òî çàêîëäóåì".  
  
20)Çàïðåùåíî èãðàòü â êàçèíî è ëîòåðåè (íå âàæíî ïîìîãàåòå âû ñåáå âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, ìàãè÷åñêèì øàðîì èëè ó âàñ â ðîäó âèëû è âñå êðóïüå âàì ïîäûãðûâàþò)! Òàêæå ñòðîæàéøå çàïðåùåíî ïðåäëàãàòü ìàããëàì ñûãðàòü â ïîäðûâíîãî äóðàêà. (êàê ïîòîì îáúÿñíèòå ÷òî âû íå òåððîðèñò).  
  
21)Åñëè âû ïîøëè çà ïîêóïêàìè â ìàããëîâñêèé ìàãàçèí:  
  
À) Íå ïûòàéòåñü âåðíóòü òîâàð òîëüêî ïîòîìó ÷òî: ìàñëî íå ðàçãîâàðèâàåò à ïðè æåâàíèå æâà÷êè ó âàñ èçî ðòà íå âûõîäèò ñíåæíàÿ ëàâèíà ñâåæåñòè.  
Á) Íå âñå ÷òî èìååò êðûëüÿ ìîæåò ëåòàòü.  
Â) Çìåÿ èç êàññîâîãî àïîðòà ýòî ÷åê. Ðàçíèöà ëèøü òîì ÷òî õîòü îáà êóñàþòñÿ çà òðóï çìåè ìîæíî íå ïëàòèòü, à âîò ïî ÷åêó ïðèäåòñÿ.  
  
22)Íà äàííûé ìîìåíò ïîñëåäíåå è ñàìîå ãëàâíîå. Áîéòåñü ìàããëîâ ïðåäëàãàþùèõ ïðèìåðåòü âàì ðóáàøêó ñ ÷åðåñ÷óð äëèííûìè ðóêàâàìè.  
  
Ïðàâèëà âñå åùå â ðàçðàáîòêå Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè 


	3. Âåäüìèí ñëîâàðü

* ~* Âåäüìèíñêèé ñëîâàðü.*~*  
  
*Êàðìàííûé ñëîâàðü äëÿ íàñòîÿùèõ âåäüì.*   
  
Ïðî÷òåíèÿ ëèöàì ìóæñêîãî ïîëó íå ðåêîìåíäóåòñÿ (ïðîñòèòå, ìàëü÷èêè äëÿ âàñ íàïèøó ÷òî-íèáóäü äðóãîå)  
  
  
Àñòðàë - îòãîâîðêà ÷òî áû íå îáúÿñíÿòü ãäå øàòàëàñü âñþ íî÷ü.  
  
Áëàãîâîíèÿ - òðàâêà íå çàïðåùåííàÿ çàêîíîì.   
  
Âàðåâî - âñå òî ÷òî íå ïîïàëî â çåëüå. "êàê ïðàâèëî ýòèì êîðìÿò ìóæà"  
  
Âîëøåáñòâî - óäà÷íîå ñàìîâûðàæåíèÿ.  
  
Âóäó - íàìåòêà ïëàòüÿ íà ìàíåêåíå.  
  
Äîì - òî ìåñòî ãäå îñòàâèëà êîòåë.  
  
Äî÷ü - åäèíñòâåííàÿ ïðèåìëåìàÿ íàñëåäíèöà.  
  
Æàáà - ïåðâàÿ ëþáîâü êîòîðóþ òàê è íå ðàñêîëäîâàëà.  
  
Çàêëèíàíèå - ýôôåêòíàÿ ïîäòåêñòîâêà âîëøåáñòâà.  
  
Çåëüå - âñå òî ÷òî íå ïîïàëî â âàðåâî. "èëè òî ïîñëå ÷åãî èñ÷åç ìóæ"  
  
Èíãðåäèåíòû - òî ÷åãî íå áûâàåò íà ðàñïðîäàæàõ.  
  
Êíèãà òàèíñòâ - ëè÷íûé äíåâíèê (âñå ïîäðîáíîñòè ëþáîâíûõ ïîõîæäåíèé ïî òðàäèöèè îïóñêàþòñÿ)  
  
Êîëäîâñòâî - òî ÷òî óäàåòñÿ òâîðèòü âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè.  
  
Êîëäóí - âåäüìà êîòîðîé íå î÷åíü ïîâåçëî.  
  
Êîòåë - ëþáèìàÿ ïîñóäà.  
  
Êîò - äðóã, ïîìîùíèê, ñîîáùíèê. Âûãîäíî îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò ìóæà ñâîåé íå ïðèòÿçàòåëüíîñòüþ.  
  
Êóõíÿ - ëþáèìîå ìåñòî äëÿ ðàáîòû.  
  
Ëûñàÿ ãîðà - çàñåêðå÷åííàÿ ÿâêà.  
  
Ìèôîëîãèÿ - íå äîêàçàííûå èñòîðè÷åñêèå ôàêòû.  
  
Ìåòëà - äåøåâûé è ìíîãî ôóíêöèîíàëüíûé èíñòðóìåíò, çàëîã ÷èñòîòû è íå çàãðÿçíÿþùèé ýêîëîãèþ òðàíñïîðò, ñ ïîìîùüþ êîòîðîãî âåäüìû ðåøèëè ïðîáëåìó ïàðêîâêè.  
  
Ìóæ - âàìïèð ëþáÿùèé ÷åñíîê.  
  
Íî÷ü - âðåìÿ äëÿ ñåáÿ.  
  
Îðãèè - ìèô, íî ìû íå ïðåêðàùàåì íàäåÿòüñÿ.  
  
Ïîëíîëóíèå - êðèòè÷åñêèå äíè.  
  
Ïîð÷à - íàíåñåíèÿ âðåäà ÷óæîìó èìóùåñòâó (÷àñòè òåëî âêëþ÷èòåëüíî)  
  
Ïðèâîðîò - çàìåíà ôëèðòà.  
  
Ðîê - ïðèåçä ñâåêðîâè.  
  
Ñãëàç - îñòàòî÷íîå ÿâëåíèÿ òèêà ñ äóðíûìè ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè.  
  
Ñûí - ëþáèìîå íàêàçàíèÿ çà ãðåõè þíîñòè.  
  
Òàèíñòâà - òðàäèöèè.  
  
Òàðî - âåäüìèíñêèé ïàñüÿíñ.  
  
Ôîêóñíèê - âîëøåáíèê íå ñäàâøèé ÑÎÂ  
  
Õåëóèí - ìåæäóíàðîäíûé âåäüìèí äåíü.  
  
×åðíûé - öâåò óíèôîðìû.  
  
Øàáàø - ïîñèäåëêè ñ ïîäðóãàìè.  
  
  
Ïîïîëíåíèÿ ñëîâàðíîãî çàïàñà ãàðàíòèðóåòñÿ. 


End file.
